Guide to the Smuggler's Life
Smuggler Noob's Guide A smuggler's life is never done. If you think you have made it to the location to drop of the goods, and that there is nothing to worry about, think again. A bounty hunter is always there, waiting to kill you just before the you finish the mission. "How do I get around this?" you ask? Well there is one way, and that is to run from the bounty hunter and hope he does not have a faster speeder. Or, you could read this guide. First, a smuggler is always better with people to help him smuggle or protect, so try to hang out with the right people, and not the ones who will let you down when the time is crucial. If they seem to complain about SOE or the NGE, find better people to hang out with, for the SOE is trying their hardest to make the game fun for everyone to play and the NGE is the only reason you can play as a smuggler. Of all the professions, smuggler has the widest possibilities for the Galactic Civil War (GCW). You could help the Rebellion by stealing weapons from the Empire, work for Jabba the Hutt, or help the Galactic Empire steal back their weapons. You were right to pick the Smuggler. 5 Rules to Help You Survive in the Galaxy and 9 Hints to Follow 1. Pistol Please Never go for the rifles or carbines, only the pistol or the melee weapon. All your special attacks are based around those two types of weapons, and will not work with rifles and carbines. 2. The Legacy Quests If you want to level fast, do the Legacy Quests, that way when you are attacked by a bounty hunter, you can show him that you are better. 3. Guilds are Fun As in many online games, Star Wars Galaxy has guilds. Many of them in fact. It is always recommended, no matter what server you are in to join a guild. But remember, joining a guild is a big choice. Only join the one you feel most comfortable and at home in. 4. Hey look, I killed him, lets go Never leave a item behind on a corpse unless you really do not need it, and ALWAYS take the credits if there are any. 5. Its a Junk Dealer's world Need a little money? Want to buy that nice pistol but it costs a little to much? Well I have the answer. Go out and kill about 20 animals and loot them until you have 20 animal parts. Sell them to a junk dealer. Taa Daa 5000 credits right there. Tansarii Point Station Do your best to resist the temptation to immediately leave the station and head out into the galaxy; as when you leave you can never come back. The important thing to do here is complete as many quests as possible. There are many creatures that give a lot of experience as well as drop valuable loot items. Many of the items you obtain here will be stronger than what you will find in the markets of the outside world. Always loot. Be sure to spend a lot of time on Space Station Gamma. There are two unique things to do here. One is to kill the giant spider at the end of the dungeon, and the other is to save the space station from the infamous Black Sun. You can obtain badges here that even some Level 90 Elder Jedi never will have a shot at. Be sure to at least complete the quests for Rydell to get a decent sword, otherwise you will look like an uber-noob running around with your Jedi training pole. By this point you should be at least level 10, and then head to Tatooine. Tatooine If you have any questions, many people and helpers hang out at the Cantina in Mos Eisley and will answer questions. Once again, do your best to resist the temptation to run around the galaxy right away and follow the quest thread as much as you can. Try to where as many state clothing as you can until you reach lvl 22, where you get your first armor set. Keep you eyes out for a good melee weapon and or a blaster, but never go for a rifle or carbon. They can be valuable in the beginning. You should buy a swoop because they are faster than the land speeders, and when your smuggling, speed REALY counts, you get in the quests. Talk to a lot of NPCs to get minor quests. There is a Calamari in the town that will give you your first pet after a series of simple deliveries. Grinding If you're in the mood, pick up a couple of easy levels by whacking on the critters outside Mos Eisley. The higher you are in levels, the easier the later quests become. Smuggling Almost at once you will recieve your first waypoint to to someone who needs your help. Do not go there until you have reached lvl 20 or 21. When you have completed this quest, you can really call yourself a smuggler. Legacy Follow the Legacy quest (which you get when you first arrive on Tatooine—it begins with Han Solo's message and "A speeder for me"). This is the best place to do fairly simple tasks for loads of experience. Patience is a must, but completing all of the Legacy Quest steps on Tatooine will net you at least 20 to 25 levels. Jabba You can take a break from Legacy and do a number of side quests almost anywhere you are, on any planet, but the first chance you have to do this when it really pays off is while you're at Jabba's Palace. (you'll get there as you work through Legacy). Once you get tons of experience you can rejoin the Legacy string and find it much easier. Help from NPCs Like an officer, Smuggler's can ask for help from a medic or a NPC by using the class medic or fellow smuggler. The npc will appear at your loctaion with the same lvl that you are (a lvl 14 will call a lvl 14 and a lvl 60 will call a lvl 60) Only a fellow smuggler will fight for you and will ONLY fight the target you are fighting at the moment you call him or her. The Medic will automaticaly heal you to full health once if you die, so you have two chances at an opponent. Life After Jabba's Continue with the Legacy Quest until you complete it—which will take you to Naboo, Corellia, and finally Talus, at which point you should be around level 45 or 50. At this point you can either go and work on your piloting skills which are very useful and can also allow you to gain ground xp. Also you can take this chance and start completing quests on Kashyyyk where there are many that can be done. Declare for a faction Wait at least until you get to level 20 to do this, but at some point you may want to consider entering into to Galactic Civil War properly. Pick a faction (Imperial or Rebbel) by finding a recruiter (Imperial in Bestine and Rebel in Anchorhead) and tell them you want to join. You could also join the Navy by talking to a Rebel or Imperial pilot trainer and joining that side. The Hero of Tatooine Don't leave Tatooine (even as part of Legacy) before at least picking up the Hero of Tatooine quest from the hermit at the bottom of the Squill Cave (you'll find him on one of the early Legacy missions (Squill Diving) that take you to the cave). Once you hit cl35 or so, head back to Tatooine and finish the quest for some huge xp as well as a really good item with some great buffs.(The highest level enemy in the quests is 33-36) Category:Guides